Those 30 Days
by Gangnam Style X3
Summary: She only had thirty days to guess his name correctly. If she guessed right within those thirty days, he said that he would let her go free. But if she failed to guess right once time is up, he said that he was going to kill her in a brutal way. She gets scared. She gets confused. She gets an unexpected feeling towards him. Story belongs to FaintFalconHunter. R&R Please & thank you.
1. Afraid

**Hello everyone. Um, well this is a new story that is a Gaara x Hinata story. I will say that this story was inspired by another story that I have recently read. It was a story by ****FaintFalconHunter**** that they have discontinued. It was called **_**Those 30 Days**_**. ****FaintFalconHunter had allowed another writer to take over their story, but that person didn't commit. So instead of letting the story go unfinished, I have decided to write my own story that is somewhat like a continuation to that of **_**Those 30 Days**_**. **

**I know for a fact that this story won't be anything like the original, so please try to enjoy and bear with it. Thank you.**

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, but to Masashi. Also, this plot does not belong to me, but to FaintFalconHunter. xxX**

* * *

I stood there leaning on the top of the balcony, watching him as he trained with my father. I would do this every time they trained together, wishing I could do things like that again. Since four months ago, I was told I could no longer train in the arts of a ninja. It was sad indeed, but I did have to follow the ways of my clan.

"Eight trigrams palms rotation!" he yelled as my father charged at him, ready to strike him down with a Hyuga style technique. Of course, my father dodged the attack with ease, but by the time my father moved away from him, both men were breathing heavily from training so much.

My father straightened himself out once he skidded to a stop. He dusted off the dirt that was on his kimono and placed his hands in his sleeves and then he closed his eyes. He turned his back on his training partner and started to walk away.

"That is all for today. You may rest now." my father said, and then he was gone from my line of sight. The only one who remained in the training field now was him. My soon to be husband, my soon to be non-cousin, Neji Hyuga.

Yes. I, Hinata Hyuga, am engaged to my own cousin Neji. Now don't get me wrong, I know that this marriage is considered incest, but it wasn't my idea. Nor was it Neji's idea or intention. The idea of us getting married was my father's and the elders. They said that it was to keep our clan pure and to keep our bloodline going strong so that no other clan can get their hands on our kekkei genkai, the byakugan. It was ridiculous, I know, but there was no backing out of it now. It was just to late.

Suddenly, that was when I noticed him looking up at me from the field. His pale blueish gray eyes met my pale lavender-ish gray ones and I immediately felt my cheeks heat up. This kind of thing always happens now ever since I've been told I was engaged to him four months ago. When I realized that he was still staring at me with that intense gaze, I retreated back into my room and collapsed onto my cozy bed.

I lied there, just thinking about how my life may turn out after I finally marry Neji. Would things remain the same with the Hyuga clan? Would I actually be considered more than a failure once I become the prodigy of the Hyuga clans wife? More importantly, how will the relationship between Neji and I change? Will it actually progress into love or would this marriage ruin the mutual relationship that we have already established now?

I mean, the first thing that is a major priority that Neji and I have to fulfill is to produce an heir for the clan. One that will have to follow the same terrible path as me. It literally broke my heart to have to think of a child of mine going through the same life and expectations that I had to deal with.

Suddenly, I started to think of the activities that Neji and I would have to engage in in order to gain a child. I would have to see all of him, and he would have to see all of me, and then we would do the deed that people in love would do...

I sat up quickly from my position on my bed as I slapped my hands on my burning cheeks. "Ooooh. No no no no! Do not think such thoughts!" I scolded myself as I proceeded to shake my head to the left and right. "Do not be dirty! Save it for when the time comes!"

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door, followed by the sound of female voices.

"Hey Hinata! Are you in there?!" called one familiar voice I know oh so well.

"Of course she's in there Ino!" another voice I know well hollered at the other girl. "Didn't you hear her? Don't ask such stupid questions!"

"Calm down guys. We don't want to get kicked out for being too loud." the third voice cooed in a calming manner. That was when the rapping on my bedroom door sounded once more. "Come on Hinata! We need to go pick out your invitations now. Remember?"

Oh yeah! That's right! I had asked for Sakura, Ino, and Tenten to come over today to help me pick out the invites for the wedding. It may be boring, but it was the only thing my father was willing to let me do to help out with the wedding plans.

I quickly rose from my bed and rushed over to the door, opening it to reveal some of my best friends.

"Hey Hinata. What took you so long to open your door?" my pink haired friend, Sakura, asked. She was then nudged away by Ino, who got up close and personal with me, causing me to back into my room.

"Was it because you had a _friend_ in here that we don't know about?" the blonde asked me, wiggling her perfect brows.

"What?!" was the response that she was given from Tenten, Sakura, and I.

"Oh come on! I heard you in here, yelling to someone 'Don't be dirty! Save it for when the time comes.'. Who were you talking to?" Ino pried, leaving me and the others confused.

"I was talking t-to no one!" I answered, but I knew she wouldn't believe me.

"Lair!" I told you so. "Who was it? Was it Kiba? Wait no! Shino? Naruto? Shikamaru?"

"It wasn't anyone Ino." I pleaded. I knew if I didn't tell her that I was talking to myself, she would keep on adding names of every boy in the village. "I was-"

"Just leave it alone Ino." Tenten interrupted. Thank you Tenten. "We have a lot to do today, so we better get going."

Ino looked at Tenten for a moment longer before finally giving in. "Oh alright. You win. But just know that I will find out who you were talking to." she said looking at me mischievously.

I sighed aloud as we all finally left my room and were making our way through many hallways and corridors until we found the exit of my home. At least she wouldn't bother me for the rest of the day about it.

* * *

We were finally at the store that was all about wedding preparations. The girls and I were in the special section that contained mostly wedding invites.

The girls had me sit in a chair while they continued to bombard me with different invite colors and patterns.

"What do you think about purple?" Ino said holding up a light purple card in my face.

"No way! You should do pink with roses!" Sakura said as she shoved a pink card with roses going around the edges in my face next to Ino's card.

Tenten then shoved a brown card with a leaf on it in my face as well. "Come on Hinata! You know brown is better!"

I just stared at all three cards, about to break out in a nervous sweat. I really didn't want to chose because I was afraid of making any one of them mad at me.

"Which one is it Hinata?!" they all yelled to me in unison. I was so nervous so I chose the first card that I saw lying on the table.

"That one." I said pointing to a card on the table. The girls looked at the card I was pointing to and Ino gave me a questioning look as she picked up the card.

"Really? Green?" she asked.

"I like green. Plus that one is a very pretty green." I replied, blushing slightly out of embarrassment. But I wasn't lying about what I said. I do like green. It was my second favorite color after lavender. Plus it was a pretty light green that almost looked like aquamarine.

"Well at least it has a red bow on it too." Sakura said, taking the card from Ino's hand.

"I guess it could work." Ino said, somewhat agreeing with my decision.

"You know, it is Hinata's wedding so she should at least be able to chose and like her own invitations without your criticism." Tenten said as she took the card from Sakura's hand.

She started to walk to the register at the entrance of the shop, the card in hand. "Come on. We're getting your invitations."

None of us complained to Tenten's decision as we all walked up to the counter together. That was when I realized that we were forgetting something important.

"Oh my. I almost forgot that we need to get flowers and decorations." I said in shock as I looked to the girls, hands placed on my cheeks. The girls only seemed to chuckle at my behavior.

Sakura then placed a hand on my shoulder, which seemed to have relaxed me a bit.

"Calm down Hinata. Don't worry your pretty little head about it. Me and Ino will handle the flowers and decorations."

"Yea! Besides you already know me with flowers." Ino said reassuringly. "I can have over a dozen flowers ready in about five to six minutes." and with that, she went off towards the back to look for flowers.

"Since she's doing flowers, I'll go pick out some decorations I think you and your father will approve of, okay?" Sakura said as she walked down an aisle filled with different decorations.

I gave a sigh of relief as Tenten and I finally reached the counter. I decided since I no longer had a job to do for my own wedding, that I didn't even want, I would just lean on the wall adjacent to the window that separated the outside world from the wedding shop.

I stole a quick glance in Tenten's direction. I see that she was talking to the store clerk, ordering a large number of the same wedding invite that I had chosen. After I had seen the clerk take Tenten to the back room to print out the cards, I looked back to the window, only to be shocked and slightly scared at what I saw.

At a bakery across the street stood a person in a black cloak with a hood over their head. They also wore a mask that looked to be that of one of the demons from a scary folklore that are usually told at Halloween parties or other purposes. Unfortunately, the mask was of one of the demons that I was scared of the most. Shukaku.

Normally, I would have looked away in fear of the demon face, but there was something about this person that just kept my sight on them. I honestly could not tell if the ominous being was staring at me through the Shukaku mask or perhaps something else. But whatever it is that this strange person was looking at, I just couldn't help but be drawn to stare at the person myself.

Suddenly, both Ino and Sakura jumped in front of me, startling me enough to cause me to jump. I could no longer see the strange person anymore for all I could see was Sakura and Ino holding a bunch of things in their hands. They both questioned me at the same time. Thank Kami that it was the same question.

"Have you seen the store clerk?" they asked. That was when Sakura began to look around in search of someone. She then turned back to me.

"Where is Tenten?" she asked, arching a brow.

"Oh. The store clerk took Tenten to the back to print out more invitations." I answer, looking in the direction that the two went in. "I'm pretty sure she's telling him what to write on the invites as well."

"Ah." Sakura says. I turned my attention back on the two girls.

"Mou~~. Do you think we could go back there too?" Ino ask, looking in the direction I was looking. "I kind of need this guy's help with the flowers."

"Same here." Sakura added. I looked thoughtfully for a moment before shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm not sure. You can try going back there. Maybe he'll help you too." I respond. I watched as the two looked in the direction of Tenten and the clerk before they started to walk towards the back as well.

"Alright. We'll take our chances." Sakura said. And then the two disappeared into the back along with Tenten and the clerk.

Once they were gone, I looked back in the direction of the window. When I looked out the window, I was scared to see that masked figure now standing very close to the window of the shop. The Shukaku mask smiling widely and creepily was not helping with my fear. Now I know that this thing was staring at me. I screamed.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" I quickly covered my eyes with my hands. That was when I heard the sound of Tenten's voice.

"Hinata! Are you alright?! What happened?" she yelled from the back. That was when I uncovered my eyes and peered out the window again. The person was now back on the other side of the street, still looking at me. That was when a bus drove by and I could no longer see the figure. When the bus had finally driven by, I was shocked to see that the figure was gone.

I was so confused and scared at the moment. All I kept thinking was 'What just happened?' or 'Was this just a figment of my imagination?'. That was when Tenten finally came running up to me, a worried expression gracing her features. Oh how I feel so bad for worrying her.

"Hinata. Are you alright? Why did you scream?" she asked me, holding onto my shoulders and looking me over.

That was when Sakura and Ino came out from the back as well, carrying big bags filled with the wedding items.

"Tenten. Is she okay?" Ino asked as she and Sakura rushed towards us.

"I'm fine." I say. I really don't want to worry them. "Can we please just go now?"

The girls all look at each other now before nodding their heads. Right after that, we left the store. Unfortunately, even after we left the store, I still felt like I was being watched.

* * *

After the shopping was done, Ino suggested that we do something fun, but I had to decline her offer. That incident at the shop left me feeling very uncomfortable. So instead of doing something entertaining, we just went back to my house. Once they brought everything into my home, I told them that they could go ahead and do something fun on their own.

"Really Hinata? We don't mind hanging out a bit." Sakura said, sounding really concerned.

"I'm sure. I don't want to keep you girls down from your fun." I said reassuringly. "Plus, I'm really busy today, so I'll see you later. Okay?" I say, although it was a lie. Everything that I had to do today I had finished when I was with them.

They all looked at each other, trying to decide whether to stay or to go. Tenten was the first to look back at me. "Alright. Fine. But we'll be back though. We might even bring you a little treat, okay?" she says, placing a hand on my shoulder while forcing a fake smile. Ino and Sakura were forcing smiles too.

"Okay." I reply back, smiling as well. "I guess I will see you guys later then. Bye."

"Bye." they respond as I close the door on their departing bodies. Once I closed the door, I placed my back to it and took in a deep breath as I hung my head low.

I knew those smiles were fake. I knew that they only wanted to stay to make sure that I was really okay. I could see all the concern in their eyes. I felt terrible.

"Hinata?" I jerked my head upwards at the sound of another person's voice.

"Neji?" I say, surprised by his presence. I quickly stand up straight, looking him in those stern eyes. "I-is there something you need?" I stammer. To be perfectly honest, things have been very awkward between me and Neji lately. Especially when we talk with one another. Neither of us never know what to say and when we do say something, it's so that we can please the elders.

Neji looks me over, causing me to blush I bet. He looks concerned as well. I don't like it.

"Are you alright? You look as if you have seen a ghost." he says. My eyes widen slightly.

Did I really look that bad? Did that person scared me that badly?

I could instantly feel my cheeks burn so I bring my hands to my reddening cheeks. I bring my eyes to look in some other direction so that I do not look at him. This was so embarrassing!

"Yes. I-I am fine. I just need some rest is all. It is pretty late, isn't it?" I say. I really dislike lying to people, but I just didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. I just needed to be alone.

I bring my gaze back to Neji only to see him staring at me more intensely. Finally, after a few seconds, he turns around and walks in another direction. Most likely to the training grounds. "Fine." he says, not bothering to look at me. "Just remember we have a banquet tomorrow to celebrate our engagement."

"Yes." I reply as I slowly make my way to my room.

* * *

In just a few mere minutes, I make it to my bedroom. I instantly plop down on my bed, my hands covering my face. I sigh aloud.

"Oh! How could I almost forget about the banquet tomorrow evening?!" I say to myself.

Suddenly, I hear a tapping at my balcony window. I sit up quickly and turn my gaze to the large window. No one was there. I turned myself away from the window and look at the floor. I must have been hearing things. Maybe that strange person is making me hear things. That was when I heard the tapping again. I turned to my window again, only to see no one was there. This time, I decided I would cautiously walk up to my window to see who was making all the taping noise.

Once I got to my window, I opened it slowly. I stepped out onto the balcony an peered over, only to laugh at who I saw standing beneath my balcony, most likely hiding from the Hyuga still wandering about the house.

"Kiba?!" I gasp at the sight of my long time friend. I look out into the training field, expecting to see Neji, but he wasn't there. I then looked back down to Kiba who was smiling cheekily.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your midnight hair!" he joked, causing me to laugh.

"He-he. Kiba, you have to go home or else you'll get in big trouble." I say, still laughing.

"No way!" he says as he leaps high into the air and lands on my balcony, his face mere inches away from mine. I blush almost immediately afterwords. "Not yet." he whispers.

We stay that way until he pushes past me to go sit on my bed. I watch him do so.

"You know, I was really tempted to kiss you there." he says, smirking deviously.

I gasp and place my hands over my lips. "Kiba!" I was officially as red as a tomato.

Kiba patted the air as he laughed. "Ha-ha-ha! I'm just messing with you Hinata! I know that those lips now belong to Neji!" I looked down at the floor after the mention of Neji. Suddenly, I hear Kiba rise from my bed and make his way over to me. Just as I look up, his index and middle finger collide with my forehead.

"What the?"

"Now where do you get off not giving me an invite to this fancy wedding of yours?" he says.

"The invites haven't been passed out yet Kiba." I respond, looking him in the eyes. He turns around quickly and goes to sit on my bed again.

"Well, I'm just saying that I better be the first one you give an invite to. Okay Hinata?" he says jokingly. I smile as I make my way over next to him.

"Of course." I say, but then my smile turns to a frown. "I don't want to marry him though."

Kiba looks at me with a serious look. "I know you don't. It's because you don't love him like your family wants you to." I look at Kiba with a quizzical expression.

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly, he places his hand on my stomach, making me blush once more.

"Kiba! What are you-"

"When you truly love someone, you can feel it right here." he says. He then trails his hand up to my chest and places his hand where my heart should be. "You can also feel it here too."

"Kiba..." I say, trailing off, not knowing what to say next. When did he become so knowledgeable about being in love?

Slowly he takes his hand off of my chest and gets off of my bed. He makes his way over to the balcony window and positions himself to jump off.

"I think I should be going now." he says while looking out the window. "I can hear some of your clansmen making their way down this hall."

"Oh." I say, looking down at the floor. I then snap my head back up to look at his back. "Well, I'll see you later then Kiba."

"Hinata." he says sternly.

"Y-yes?"

"Keep in mind about what I said just a few minutes ago. Okay?"

I hesitate to answer. "... yes." and with that being said, Kiba jumped out of the window.

I ran up to my balcony only to see him jump over the Hyuga walls. He was fast.

Slowly, I close the window to my balcony and I locked it. My father always did warn me about not locking my windows. He always said that people will try to break in and steal something from us or worse... kill us.

After locking my window, I went to lie down in my bed, after getting dressed in my pajamas of course. Once I was all snugly in bed, I was just about ready to drift off to sleep when I got that strange and ominous feeling again that I was being watched. I wanted nothing more than to look back at my window, but I was too afraid that I might see the creep with the Shukaku mask. So I just laid in my bed and tried my hardest to fall asleep.

* * *

**Well that is all for now. Hopefully people don't think that I am trying to rip off FaintFalconHunter's story because I'm not trying to. I just want to make somewhat of a continuation to their great story. I would suggest that you read their story _Those 30 Days_ because you will see that I am trying to keep the story similar to the way that it was already written. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review to tell me if I should continue writing this story. Thank you :)**


	2. Banquet and Kidnapped

**Hi there. I just wanted to say that since this story isn't even mine, the only way that I will even continue on with it is all depending on the amount of reviews that it gets. I just want to have this story to live up to the original writer's popularity. But for now, I will write a second chapter for those few who have reviewed. **

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto. This plot does not belong to me, but to FaintFalconHunter xxX**

* * *

I woke with a start this morning. My eyes shot open, I was covered in a bit of sweat, and I was breathing heavily. Darn it! I was dreaming about that strange masked person. How had they managed to get into my dreams? I knew nothing about this person, yet my dream left a terrifying image inside of my mind.

I had dreamed that the stranger had sneaked into my home. They started to go on a murderous rampage throughout my clan, slaughtering everyone that crossed their path. They even slaughtered my father and Neji, and with such ease. When the person finally came to find me... well actually, I don't know what happened when the person had found me. I had woken up by the time it had gotten to that part. I guess I was just too scared.

Feeling like I could no longer get any rest, I decided on taking a nice long and refreshing bath. Maybe the bath would help calm my nerves.

Once I got out of my bed, I headed straight for the bathroom that was linked to my room. When I was inside, I made sure to lock the door so no one would come in and see me in all my nude glory like last time. The last time that I had left the door unlocked, my father and my sister had come to get me, and when they opened my bathroom door, they were greeted with a half naked me who just got out of a nice bath.

It was so embarrassing the way my father had blushed with slight irritation while Hanabi, my sister, just stared at me before yelling for the whole house to hear. "KNOCKERS!" was what she said. Truly embarrassing indeed.

Anyhow, once I had locked the door, I started the bath. When the bath was full, I stripped from my clothes and got in. I sunk low into the refreshing warm water until it reached just underneath my nose. All I could do was think about different things while bathing.

I had thought about that strange person and their reasoning for staring at me the other day. Then my thoughts wondered to today's planned activities. Today was the engagement banquet.

Honestly, I don't even know why they bother to have one when the actual wedding is a month from now. There would be plenty of celebrating then, so why did the clan want to celebrate now?

* * *

It was noon now and it was the start of the banquet. I had changed into a white and silver kimono and I had tied my hair into a tight bun at the top of my head. The elders had made sure to place Neji and I at the head table.

Everyone was mingling and talking merrily with one another, except for Neji and I. We sat silent next to one another, and it was getting to be really uncomfortable for me. I felt like I should at least say something to him to break this awkward silence, but then it would probably turn into an awkward conversation if I did. I didn't know what to do. Matter of fact, I didn't even want to be here. I just wanted to go and throw myself into a deep pit of emptiness. At least in there it would be quiet and less awkward. That was when I heard him speak.

"Are you okay?" he says, looking at me with a raised brow. "You appear as if you're going to be sick."

What?! I really need to learn how to hide my emotions better if I am to be married to him. Neji could read me like a book!

"O-oh no. I'm fine." I say, smiling up at him, my cheeks slightly burning.

He doesn't seem to believe me. "Are you sure?"

I nod. "Yes. Thank you though."

"For what?" he ask, looking quite confused.

I look down at my hands briefly and then back up at him. "For being concerned about me." he blushes. "Thank you." I repeat.

He looks away, trying to hide his reddened cheeks. As he looks away, I look back down at my hands. I felt so bad and guilty. I know Neji doesn't want to get married to me. I know he likes a dear brunette friend of mines that likes him back. Now he will never be able to have a future with her and I feel like it's all my fault. Only if I wasn't here, Neji wouldn't be forced to marry me and he could have the girl of his dreams.

I felt like crying. It truly was all my fault. I had to apologize.

"Neji." he turns to me, a tiny bit of red still gracing his cheeks.

"What is it?" I stand up from my seat so that I stand in front of him now. I bend down so that we are face to face. He looks at me quizzically. "Hi-Hinata... What are you..."

"I'm sorry Neji. I'm so sorry." I whisper, interrupting him. I then plant a soft yet quick kiss on his cheek. His blush intensifies ten fold afterwords.

After that, I take a seat back in my chair besides him and I look immediately down at my hands once more. I can see from my peripheral vision that Neji was staring at me, his face red and full of shock. This only caused me to blush as well. Now we both looked like a couple of blushing buffoons. This only earned us some sweet oooh's and ahhh's from the other clan members. When I looked in the direction of my father, who was talking with one of the elders, I saw him nod his head, a sign of approval.

I did good in his and every other clan members eyes, but deep in my heart, I felt as if I did horrible. I felt so empty. I seriously wanted to cry now and wallow in that pit I was talking about earlier.

* * *

The rest of the banquet ran smoothly. Everyone continued to talk, mingle, and when some became a little loopy and drunk from drinking to much sake or whine, they would sing, dance, and goof around in a very _un – Hyuga_ like manner.

However, Neji and I remained quiet. After that kiss on his cheek, neither of us said a word to one another. Of course we would speak if another member of the clan came up to us and asked us questions, but other than that, we never said a word. I didn't mind though. If he even tried to speak to me, or even look at me when a Hyuga member wasn't talking with us, I most likely would have burst into tears.

Yes. I was that upset.

It was now around seven thirty in the afternoon and the sun was just starting to set over the horizon. I don't understand how the Hyuga can party from noon until seven thirty in the afternoon. That was about eight hours of partying! Well, I could always blame the alcohol for their partying. I heard alcohol does that to people. I mean, Sakura, during our free time, always tells me stories about Tsunade – sama in the office when she's had to much sake. I never once imagined Tsunade – sama acting so crazy until I've heard what Sakura's been through.

I was in my room now. I had just taken another bath and now I was sitting at my makeup table, staring at my reflection in the mirror connected to the table as I brushed my hair. I was still wrapped in my towel. I just wanted to get my hair done before I put on my nightgown. I didn't want it to get soaked after all.

When I finished brushing and drying my hair, I put on my silk lavender nightgown. After that, I walked over to my balcony window, unlocking and opening it. I stepped out side and took in the natural air.

"I love sunset..." I mumbled as I watched the sun go down. The sky was painted in marvelous shades of red, orange, yellow, and even a hint of purple. The sky looked truly beautiful. But despite it's loveliness, I still felt empty and sad.

All I could think was that I had no purpose in life other than to be used by my clan. I was like a tool. But I don't want to be a tool. I want to be me. I want to live for myself and not for my clan anymore. I don't want to marry Neji. I don't love him. Well I love him, but in a family way, the way that I'm supposed to love him. Besides that, I want to marry someone that I will fall in love with. Someone that I won't feel awkward around. Someone that my clan won't force me to marry. Is that asking for to much? Am I being selfish by asking for that much?

I can't answer that question for myself. If I did, I would say no. I honestly want the answer to be no, but until I knew for sure...

I took a deep breath and I looked back out at the sky. It was night now. The sun had finally set and all of those beautiful colors have just faded to black. At least there were stars in the sky to help brighten it and make it look pretty. And thank god there was the moon. Actually, the moon looked very pretty tonight.

It was large and bright, not to mention, tonight was the night of the full moon. So now the moon was extra nice. I couldn't help but stare at it.

I was so caught up with staring that I almost didn't feel the tiny bits of sand that was beginning to wrap around my wrist. I looked down slowly and saw the little specs of sand wrapping around my wrist all on its own.

"Huh?" I mused as I looked over my balcony. As soon as I peered over the edge, a large black blur jumped over my head.

"What in the world?!" I gasped as I turned and watched the black blur land on my bedroom floor silently. I noticed that as the blur landed, a black cloak was slowly falling to the floor around it. I instantly knew what this blur was.

When I realized who it was, I wanted to scream. But before a peep could even escape my lips, I felt a strong hand clasp over my mouth. I stared on with wide eyes as I now saw that the hand belonged to the masked figure.

How did they move so quickly? One moment, they're on my floor, a good couple of feet from me. The next moment, we're standing barely an inch apart. I could hear this person breathing, almost as if they were going to start laughing. That was when I felt it again.

The little bit of sand that was already wrapped around my wrist grew tighter. Not to mention it had now wrapped around both of my wrists. The more I struggled to get free, the more tighter and larger this sand got around my wrists.

"Mhmm hmm mhmmm!" I tried to speak, but it only came out as a muffled noise. I really wanted to say let me go, but even if I did, this person most likely wouldn't listen.

All of a sudden, I started to feel some sand wrap around my throat as well. It immediately became tight. This person was trying to strangle me!

That was when things started to go blurry. With each passing second, it was getting harder and harder to see, not to mention, keeping my consciousness. Just before finally losing my grip on staying awake, I heard this dangerous person whisper something into my ear.

"Night night." and then everything turned pitch black.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt groggy and my entire body was sore. When I tried to look around, I couldn't see a thing. I tried to blink my eyes to adjust to the darkness, but then I realized that the reason I couldn't see was because I was blindfolded. When I tried to move my hands and feet, I could feel some type of rope restricting my every move. When I tried to speak, my words only came out as muffled noises. I had some type of fabric around my mouth too. And to make matters worse, I was laying on the hardest floor probably known to man!

I swear I felt like crying. I was kidnapped! At least I think I was kidnapped. Kiba could have been playing a prank on me. He could have asked Shino to help him make his bugs feel like sand so that I knew it wasn't them who were doing this to me. But even if it was them who were doing this to me, they wouldn't have left me in such bad shape. They would have at least been gentle with me.

Suddenly, I heard some noise. I couldn't describe what the noise was or where it was coming from, so I tried to use my byakugan. As soon as I activated it, my head started to throb violently and I felt like screaming in pain. I quickly deactivated my byakugan, and as soon as I did I started to breath heavily. That took a lot out of me. That was when the noise stopped. I started to hear footsteps coming my way. I was getting really nervous.

"You're up already, eh?" it was that voice from before. This must mean that I really was kidnapped. This also means that I was kidnapped by that masked stranger.

After hearing the voice for a second time, I realized that the Shukaku masked figure was in fact a man. A man that sounded close to me. Too close actually. This close proximity was getting to be really uncomfortable. I felt my cheeks heat up. Oh great! Now this guy is making me blush!

I felt him place his hands on my shoulders as he lifted me in to an upright sitting position. I then felt his hands brush past my cheeks and to behind my head. I felt my cheeks heat up more. I really hated this moment in time right now.

"Aww. Did I make you blush?" I heard him say in a teasing tone. Unfortunately, this caused me to blush even more. Curse him.

After his little remark, I felt him remove my blindfold. It only took me a few moments to have my eyes adjust to the dim lighting of the room. I felt his hands brush past my cheeks again, only this time, he removed the fabric that was covering my mouth. Once the fabric was removed, he stood up and looked me over.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him, my cheeks red and my lips forming a pout.

"Perhaps I should have kept this on you." he said, looking at the red cloth that he was holding up in his hands. That probably was the thing that was covering my mouth.

"Let me go!" I shouted again, my face still red and pout still present.

"Listen." he hissed, bending down, leaning close to my face. I felt my face flush again at the close proximity. But then I took this closeness as an opportunity to try and look at his eyes, behind his Shukaku mask. Sadly, I couldn't see anything but black. I desperately wanted to see the eyes of my kidnapper.

"If you don't stop squealing like a little mouse, I shall treat you like one. Got it?" he hissed, somehow inching closer to my face.

I gasped at his rude comment. All I could think was that he was so rude! I am anything but a mouse! He's a jerk.

I gritted my teeth in irritation as I turned my head away from him. "If you don't let me go..." I started in a low whisper, but I knew he heard me. I then turn my face to him abruptly, causing him to inch away just a tad bit. "... my father will send elite ninja to hunt you down!" I yelled in his face.

I even sent him the best glare that I could muster. And if you knew me, you would know that my glares are very weak so it looked like I was just squinting at you. Well at least that's what my friends say.

The man backed away slowly until he was standing straight up with his arms crossed. "Well then I'll just kill them all off..." he got in my face again, causing me to back away this time. "... one by one by one." he whispered.

My eyes widened and my body shivered. He was so cold. There were literally no other words to describe him as other than cold. Actually, he was quite rude too. Other than those two words, I could not describe him.

"W-what is it t-that you intend to do with m-me?" I asked, my voice quivering with fear.

I heard him chuckle a bit as he backed his face away from mine, taking a seat in front of me on this uncomfortable floor. "Easy. Kill you."

I gasped. How could he say that with such ease, as if it weren't a big deal? Had he done this before?

My body shook with fear. "You want... you want to kill me?!"

He nodded. I gasp once more. So cold.

"Why though?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "No reason. I just wanted to kill someone and you were the first I saw."

No reason? No reason! What type of sick person has no reason for wanting to kill someone? Plus it's some random person! He really is cold and rude. Jerk.

I look down at my tied legs. I could feel the tears brimming at the edge of my eyes. "... please don't kill me..." I whispered.

He seemed amused as he leaned in close, his hand cupping the outside of his ear. "I'm sorry. What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

Wow. Not only was he rude, cold, and a total jerk, but he was a sarcastic smart butt! Sorry, but I don't swear like my friends do.

I don't know why, but I decided to give this smart butt the satisfaction of me answering him. "I SAID PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"And why not?" he asked. I seriously feel the smirk in his voice. Oh, he was so mean!

"Well... because... because um..." I didn't know what to say. Why shouldn't he kill me? Why should I live? My only purpose in life was to be a tool for my clan and nothing more.

"Is your life that pathetic?" he asked. I looked up at him with slight surprise. Was it that obvious?

"No!" I cried, despite the fact that my life was pathetic. Soon, I started to sob, wetting my silk lavender nightgown.

After my little outburst, the guy remained silent for a while. The only things that could be heard we my sobs. After about a minute, the guy finally broke the not so silence.

"Come on. Give me a _real_ good reason as to why I should let you live."

I thought and thought about what excuse I would give him. He really wants a reason. "Um... my wedding is a month from now." I reply hesitantly, tears still coming down my cheeks.

"Your wedding...?" he asked almost mockingly. Still a sarcastic smart butt.

I nodded.

"And I care why?" he mumbled in an irritated tone. That was when I noticed sand rising out of the gourd on his back. I remember he used that sand on me when he took me from my room. I wonder what else he can do with it if he can already use it to restrict someone.

"Do you really want to carry the burden of taking me away from the man that I love?" I asked, almost pleadingly. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest and I was no longer crying.

He laughed, placing his hands on his crossed legs. "You don't love him." he stated.

"What?! You're delusional! I happen to love him a lot! More than you can possibly imagine!" why was I lying?

He seemed to only laugh harder. "You don't love him." he repeated. "And you say that I'm delusional."

I sighed in utter defeat. I honestly had no real good reason for this man to keep me alive. My life really was pathetic. But how did this guy know me so well? Perhaps he had been observing me right before he kidnapped me.

"Please don't kill me..." I don't know why is said it. I guess it just slipped out.

Now that I think about it, I could care less if I lived or not. If I lived, I was going to be a tool. If I died, I might be free. Maybe a tiny piece of me wanted to live because that part of me still clung on to the idea of hope. The hope that one day, my life will change and I will finally be able to make my own choices.

"Thirty days... that's all." he said, breaking through my thoughts.

"Huh?" I watched as his sand moved to some corner in the room. There was a chair in that corner. The sand slowly wrapped itself around the wooden chair.

"Guess my name in thirty days." I looked back to him, guessing that he was staring at me since he was facing my way. "One guess for each day."

I looked at him with shock evident on my face. I had no idea where he was going with this.

"If some how you guess correctly before the time is up I will let you go free, but if not..." he turned his head in the direction of the chair and I followed his gaze.

I noticed how the chair was now fully cloaked in his sand.

"... my sand will run through every part of your body." he held out his hand in the direction of the chair. His palm was open as the sand wrapped tighter around the chair. He then looked back to me.

"In other words, you die." and then his hand shut quickly into a fist and along with it, chair shattered into pieces.

Splinters of the chair flew all about the room. Some chips even landed right into my lap. I flinched. Next thing I know, his sand is now wrapping around my neck again.

"Oh no. Not again." I mumbled as the sand wrapped tighter.

"Oh yes. Night night, little mouse." he whispered as I watched him stand up with blurry vision. My last thoughts, before submitting into the darkness, were' What in the world have I gotten myself into?!'. And then I was out.

* * *

**That's it for now. Remember, if you want this story to continue, please review. I'm not trolling for reviews, it's just like I said at the top. I want this story to live up to the original author's story. Anyway, thank you for your time and please review. Thank you!**


	3. Day 1: First Guess

**Hi and thank you for the reviews. I just want to say that I will only write this story because of the very few that reviewed and for the one reader that messaged me saying that they want this story. This is for you guys. Thank you! X3**

**Also, just like the original story, the chapters will go by the days. **

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto. This plot doesn't belong to me but to FaintFalconHunter xxX**

* * *

My eyes opened oh so slowly, my vision slightly blurred. As my eyes finally opened, I only squinted them shut once more because of the dim lighting. Shortly after, my eyes adjusted to the light of the room.

When I opened my eyes, I started to look around. I noticed that I was inside a room that was not mine. This room was small with gray walls and a white ceiling and a hard concrete floor that had tiny wood chips scattered about. There was no light, but only a small window with three steal bars inside of it. It was sunny outside, so that must mean that it was the next day. Also in the room was a large pale pink mattress that was placed next to the wall to my left. To my right sat a small mahogany table that had a light blue table lamp on it. I guess there was a light in here. And finally, just ahead of me was a tall mahogany door with a glass door nob.

Just as I finished looking about the room, I realized that my kidnapping was real and not a dream of mine. Also, I only had a month to figure out the name of my rude, cold, sarcastic smart butt of a kidnapper.

I still can't believe that he called me a little mouse! Just thinking about it makes my blood boil with anger. I was getting so angry that I tried to move, but as soon as I did, my entire body started to burn in pain and I screamed. Not long after the pain shot through me, my body, fell limp and useless to the hard and uncomfortable floor. What in the world just happened?!

Suddenly, the door the room opened, revealing none other than that masked jerk.

"We up already?" he asked in a teasing tone. I really don't like him now.

I could only pant breathlessly as I tried to glare at him. I bet that it's his fault that my body reacted that way.

He started to walk closer to me, stopping just before he could step on my tied up feet.

I glared up at him and he started to laugh. "Y-you think that's funny?!" I hissed, sadly not sounding as menacing as I hoped I would. He only laughed more.

"Hell yeah I do!" he cheered as he laughed even harder, holding onto his stomach as he hunched over.

I gasped. He is so mean!

My lips formed a pout and my cheeks started to burn. I was blushing again. Dang it!

"I bet it's your fault that my body hurts." I said accusingly. This caused him to stop laughing at me as he stood straight slowly.

He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at me. He was silent and that worried me. Did I make him mad or something?

"What do you think I did to you?" he asked suddenly, and judging by the tone of his voice, he was smirking. What was he suggesting?

I raised a brow at him questioningly. "What d-do mean?" I asked nervously. I hope he wasn't being what I think he is.

After I asked, he bent down and leaned in close to my face. I inched away from him, still glaring at him though.

"What do you think it is that I did to your _body _to make it ache?" he asked teasingly. Now I'm sure he was smirking. And now I'm _certain_ that he was being what I thought he was being. My kidnapper was being _dirty_!

My eyes widened a great deal and I could instantly feel my cheeks burn immensely. How could he even dare to think that I would think he did that to me?! My gosh! I was kidnapped by a cold, rude, sarcastic smart butt, pervert who is out to kill!

I puffed out my cheeks in anger as I jerked my face forward to be in front of his. I was surprised when he didn't move his head away from mine when I did this like the last time. But just because he didn't move doesn't mean I'm going to waver away from what I was about to say.

My nose was touching the nose of his Shukaku mask as my eyes squinted into a weak glare. "You disgusting pig!" I yelled in his face, but he still didn't move. "I can't believe you are thinking such dirty thoughts! I only meant that you might have used on some type of jutsu on me that made me weak. You little NASTY!"

I was breathing lightly as I continued to stare at him. He had yet to move away from me so I took this time to once again look into the eyes of the man. Still, I could see nothing despite our noses touching. This was becoming a real bother.

That was when he moved away slowly, going to stand in an upright position. He crossed his arms over his chest again and just stared at me. Suddenly, he spoke.

"You naughty girl." well that caught me off guard. "I was merely asking what you thought it was that I did to you." my eyes widened and my mouth hung agape. He's got to be joking!

He shrugged his shoulders and held his hands out to be at his shoulders. "I had no idea that you had the mind of a perverted old man. He, I guess I better be careful around you, little mouse."

I could feel a vein throb in my temple. He was toying with me like a lion toys with a little mouse. Oh great! Now I was referring to myself as the mouse! Just great!

I started to get feeling back into my body as I writhed about in my spot on the floor. I looked back up at the man, anger filling me to my very core. I've never felt this angry before!

"I am not naughty! Nor am I a little mouse!" I screeched at him. "You played me! You made me think that you were suggesting such disturbing thoughts such as ra... rap... well you know!" I stammered. I couldn't even say such a despicable thing.

I shook my head to the left and then to the right before looking at him again. "And just what do you mean by saying that you have to be careful around me?! What exactly can I do when I'm all tied up?!"

"The question is what can you do when your _not_ tied up?" he retorted back to me, leaving me to look at him questionably. What is this guy's problem?!

"What?" I ask, raising a brow. "Are you saying that you're going to untie me?"

He merely nodded as he crossed his arms over her chest once more.

Before I could say anything else, he bent down and started to untie the rope around my feet, ankles, and legs. I just watched him in bewilderment. I can't believe that he was actually untying me. Once he was done untying my lower body, he pushed my legs aside and moved closer to me. He knelt down just in front of me and grabbed me by biceps. His grip was firm and tight and I couldn't help my stare at him with wide eyes.

"I'm going to turn you around now, little mouse. Watch your legs." he said, and just like he said he would, he twisted my body around with such ease. Now my back was to him and I was staring at the gray wall that my back was previously to.

Just then, I felt his hands scrape against the area just above my bum. I could feel my cheeks instantly flush as I unconsciously let out a small meep sound. He felt his hands stop the untying of the rope around my wrists.

"What?" he said questionably. He then started to continue untying the rope. "Don't worry. I'm not going to ra... rap... well you know." he said in a mocking tone. He was teasing me again!

I gasp as I turn my head to try and look at him. "That's not funny!" I yelled at him. This only seemed to make him laugh.

All of a sudden, I could feel him turning my body back so that I was facing him. Once I was turned around, I saw him stand straight up again, his arms crossed.

"Stand." he said. I looked at him with an arched brow.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Stand." he demanded once more, only he sounded more irritated for having to repeat.

Hesitantly, I did as I was told. Upon standing, my body still felt weak, as if this my first time learning how to stand and walk. I had to use the wall behind me for support. It took me only moments to finally get to my feet. Once I stood perfectly still, I saw him look me up and down, analyzing me.

As soon as he brought his gaze back up to my face, however, my legs started to wiggle and shake, a sheer sign that they were about to give out on me. Not a second later, did my legs give out and I fell forward. I expected to face plant onto the hard ground, but instead, I face planted into my kidnapper's chest. I felt I his arms snake underneath mine as he lifted me up so that I was standing face to face with him.

I finally got a chance to see the difference in our height. This man was just a head taller than me. My kidnapper held me still by my shoulders.

"Meep... I-I'm sorry..." I stammered as I looked up at him while he looked down on me.

Unexpectedly, I felt him sweep one of his arms underneath knees while the other was placed on my back.

"Wha... What a-are you d-doing?!" I asked worriedly, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Obviously, you can't stand. Pity." he said. I don't know if that was the answer to my question or if he was just stating something random.

He then made his way over to the pale pink mattress at the left side of the room. He stopped right in front of the mattress and placed me down, surprisingly, gently. I stared at him, shock clearly present on my face.

"Thank you." I mumbled softly. That was sweet of him.

He took a step away from me and just continued to stare. "Hopefully, you can regain the feeling in your body. I don't want to be stuck carrying you everywhere. Your not as little as I thought you were, little mouse." he said bluntly. My mouth hung agape and I could feel tears brimming in my eyes. Now that sweetness is gone.

Was that his little way of saying that I'm fat?! I know I'm not the skinniest of girls, but I'm not that heavy. Nice way of making me feel more self conscious than I already am.

"Oh great. The mouse is going to start crying again. Oh joy." he sighed as he looked at some random corner in the room. "I should have killed you when I had the chance." he mumbled.

Just then, my tears stopped flowing and I looked at him quizzically. "Then why didn't you?"

"Huh?" he mused, looking back at me, no doubt raising a brow.

"Why did you kidnap me when you could have just killed me in my own room?" I asked. That thought had actually been coursing throughout my mind the entire time I was here.

The masked guy just remained silent, however. He stayed quiet for what seemed like hours. Was he going to answer me or was he just ignoring me? I'll ask him that.

"Hello! Are you ignoring me? I asked you a question. The least you could do is ans-"

"Shut up." he said coldly.

I gasped, but did as I was told. I started to look around the room once more. If I was going to stay here for a month, what was there for me to do?

"Do you have anything to keep me occupied?" I asked subconsciously.

"No." he said bluntly.

"But what if I get bore-"

"Oh well." he hissed harshly to me. What the heck did I do to make him made at me?! Was it because of the question I asked? Why was he being so harsh now?

His head abruptly snapped in my direction, causing me to flinch. He was really scaring me now.

"Do not try to escape." he seethed. I arched a brow at him, but eyes were still wide with fear. "If you try to escape from me, that will lessen the days that you have left to live."

I can't believe that I'm going to ask this but... "How many days does it go down by?"

"Five." my eyes tripled in size at the number.

Five days? Five stinking days! There is only thirty days in a month. If I try to escape, that will leave me with only twenty five days left to live. And judging by the fact that I don't know anything about my kidnapper, I'm most definitely going to waste twenty four out of the twenty five days to live playing a guessing game. So my chances of making it out of this nightmare alive is one to one hundred...

I'm going to die a horrible death at the hands of a jerk!

That was when I heard the door to this small room creak open. The masked guy was standing in the doorway, most likely staring back at me. When did he move over there?

"You have until midnight." he stated.

"Excuse me? Until midnight for what?" I asked.

"To make your first guess." he replies. "If you don't make a guess by then, you lose a chance to live."

And with that said, he closes the door fully, and I am left with nothing to do, but think of this guy's name.

* * *

Nightfall had come much sooner than I had expected it to. But then again, I was locked in a small, cramped, not to mention dull room with exactly nothing to do.

For some reason, during the time that my kidnapper had left me alone, all I could do was cry. I didn't understand why it was me who was kidnapped. His reasoning was very stupid. Because he wanted to to kill someone and I was the first he saw. Yeah right! Maybe I did something so terrible that fate had put me in this predicament. But what could I have done that was so bad? There was nothing I could think of at the moment.

That was when a thought popped into my mind. Perhaps father and Neji had discovered that I had been gone by now. Maybe they had asked the Hokage to help search for me. Maybe ninja were out looking for me now. Maybe Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were helping the search. Maybe Naruto-kun was helping them look for me.

Hopefully, all of that was true. Hopefully, I was important enough for them to look for. Suddenly, I heard the door to my room open. It was yours truly. Mister Shukaku masked meanie!

I looked up at him slowly. "What time is it?" I asked. I had to know so that it wasn't to late to guess.

"Eleven thirty two ." he replied. "Don't worry little mouse. You still have at least twelve minutes left before your time runs out." that was when I noticed the item in his hands.

It was a bowl of ramen.

"If you don't like it, you can starve until tomorrow's meal." he said, noticing that I was staring at the bowl in his hands.

I looked up at him with shock. "You do like ramen right?" he asked motioning the bowl in my direction. I simply nodded my head and then looked down at my limp legs.

"What is it, little mouse?" he asked as I heard his footsteps coming closer. I looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something." I respond.

"What about?" he ask as he stops just in front of the mattress I sit on.

"I was just wondering if... if you knew what my name was." I looked at him curiously.

He was quiet for but a moment. "Of course I do."

My eyes widened slightly. "Then why do you call me little mouse instead of my real name?"

"Because it's cuter and more amusing than Hinata. Not to mention it pisses you off when I call you that." he said, amusement lacing his voice.

I could feel my brow twitch in annoyance. He was so cruel. Then I noticed that he said it was cuter than my real name. My cheeks instantly burned at the thought of him saying something that had to do with me was cute. I don't know why I was blushing, but I was.

"Oh..." I mumbled.

"Can you move your arms?" he asked suddenly. Just then, I tried to move my arms and hands, but they felt so heavy. I guess they were limp as well.

"No. I'm sorry." I replied. I heard him sigh in response. That was when I saw the sand rising from his gourd.

The sand had managed to open the door to the room and then it traveled outside of this dull room. Moments later, the sand came back with a wooden chair in its grasp. My eyes widened in amazement. I've never seen anything like that before.

Next thing I know, the sand dropped the chair right in front of me, off of the bed, and then went to go close the door. Once it closed the door, the sand made its way back into the man's gourd.

After that, my kidnapper sauntered over to the chair before me. He let out a deep sigh.

"I seriously hope that you regain the mobility in your arms and legs soon. I don't want to keep feeding you like this." he mumbled

I felt me cheeks heat up again. This guy makes me blush a lot more than maybe even Naruto-kun has.

"Blow." he demanded as he held out the chopstick that held the noodles between them close to my mouth. I did as I was told and I blew on the noodles.

"Okay. Open." he demanded. Once again, I did as told. When I opened my mouth, he placed the chopsticks and noodles inside of my mouth. Once I felt the noodles on my tongue, I closed my lips and he slips the chopsticks out of my mouth.

"Slurp." he demanded me once again. At first, I looked at him confused, but then I felt a long noodle string hit my chin. After that, I quickly slurped up the noodle string.

This ministration continued on for awhile until he said that I was done with the ramen. Once I was finished eating, I actually felt pretty full for the night. I also felt tiny drops of juice from the broth splattered around my mouth.

"Hold still." he told me as he reached into his cloak. When he brought back his hand, he held in his hand a small napkin. He brought the napkin close to my mouth and started to dab away the broth. I felt my cheeks heat up yet again. Once he finished wiping my mouth, he put the napkin back in his cloak.

After the napkin was secure in his cloak, he leaned back in the chair and placed the bowl on the floor next to him. He crossed his arms over his chest again. I'm guessing that's his signature thing.

"Guess." he said. I presume that it's maybe twelve o'clock now.

I started to think long and hard about this. After about a minute, I came up with a name that I hoped was right. "Amai..." I said hopefully as I turned my head away from him slightly, closing one eye shut in anticipation.

He stayed silent for what seemed to be to long. Suddenly, he let out a chuckle. I now knew that I was wrong.

"Twenty nine." he said amusingly as he rose up from the chair after picking up the empty bowl. Once he was standing up, he grabbed the head of the chair with his free hand. He then made his way over to the door.

He used his sand, once more, to open the door for him. Once the door was opened, he just stood there quietly. He then turned to me and I can almost guess that he was smirking.

"Looks like you'll be here longer than I thought." he said calmly yet still amused. He then turned his back to me. "You can take a shower tomorrow. I have some spare clothes for you. For now... you rest." he said and then he walked out of the doorway, leaving his sand to close the door behind him.

Once he was gone, I lied down on my back and looked up at the ceiling. For now, things were going to bad. I still had twenty nine days left to live a life that I don't even really want. I sigh. I just wonder when Neji and my father will find me.

But for now, instead of thinking, I was going to do what he said and just sleep. But just before I slipped into the dream world, I just had to admit.

"He was right. Looks like I'll be here longer than I thought."

* * *

**I know some of you have been waiting for this. Sorry it took me a while. Anyway, please review and thank you. Also, I had written my very first oneshot, please check it out. Have a good day or good night!**


	4. How Am I?

**Okay. Just want to say that from this point forward, the rest of the story goes by my own imagination. Hopefully you readers will enjoy my creativity. Also thank you to those who reviewed. They were some awesome reviews by the way. All of them made me feel so special and happy. So thank you all again and here is the new chappie! **

**Oh and one more thing. I'm not sure if I should change the rating of this story because of what I have planned for this chapter. If you would like for me to change the rating, you can leave a review telling me so or you could pm me. But if not, still tell me.**

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto. This plot doesn't belong to me but to FaintFalconHunter xxX**

* * *

I woke up feeling very sore this morning. My whole body felt so heavy that it was as if a hundred pound weight was on top of me. Not only were my arms and legs still limp and useless, but my eyes, torso, and head were heavy and unmoving as well.

Why was this happening to me? I can't remember ever doing anything that would make my body feel this bad. I remember the day before I could hold myself up for at least a couple of seconds before collapsing face first into the ground, but now I couldn't even manage to sit up right on my own! What is wrong with me?!

That was when I recalled what _he _had told me yesterday.

"_You can take a shower tomorrow. I have some spare clothes for you." _

I can take a shower today? How in the world am I going to take a bath let alone shower if I can't move a muscle?! What will he say when I tell him that I can't move? Will he just say "Don't take a shower then." or would he say "I hope you gain movement in your body soon so that I don't have to keep bathing you."? He might have to bathe me. No! That can not happen! It would be so embarrassing if he had to do that! Way more embarrassing than the time Hanabi and father walked in on me while I was half naked. Remember I told you that little story? When she screamed out "KNOCKERS!" for the whole house to hear?

That was when another thought had popped into my head. Knockers. _My _knockers. If he did bathe me, he would see them.

I felt my cheeks heat up instantly at the thought. And if I could, I would have sat up straight and slapped my hands on my cheeks. I felt like crawling to a corner now to wallow in my self pity of my incapability to move.

Hopefully he forgot that he said that I could take a shower today. Maybe then I won't have to deal with all of these humiliating thoughts in my head. But I better not get my hopes up. There's no doubt in my mind that he remembered what he said. He most likely doesn't want me to stink up whatever dungeon he's put me in. That's probably what he would say to. I'd be stinking up his place.

It still makes me feel horrible when I think back to when he said that I wasn't as little as he thought I was. Great! Just thinking about that makes me want to curl up into a little ball and hide myself from the world. But as you know, I can't because I can't move.

All of a sudden, I hear the door to my chamber open. I knew it was him who had entered. I would have looked up to see him, but I still can't move and I wasn't about to strain myself just to look at a man that wore a stupid Shukaku mask and a dumb black cloak.

"Still asleep." he said in more of a statement rather than a question.

"No." I reply plainly. "But I bet you already knew that, huh?"

"Yup." that was when I heard him walking.

I couldn't see where he was walking off to, so instead of trying to watch him, I listened to his footsteps. It sounded as if he was coming closer to me. My assumptions were deemed correct when I saw him leaning over me.

I stared up at him while he stared down on me from the right side of the mattress. I glared at him.

"What?" I hissed, but yet again, not sounding as menacing as I would have liked.

This only made him laugh. "What's so funny?!" I yelled at him. This made him quiet down just a tad.

"You still can't move, can you?" he asked in between his deep chuckles.

My eyes would have widened, but like I said earlier, my eyelids were heavy as well so my eyes remained half lidded.

"Why... Why do you say that?" I ask nervously.

"I can tell." he answered simply. He then craned his neck to look down at my arms and then back at my face. "Move your arms for me."

"Why?" I didn't want to move, or at least try to move. I knew he was just going to make fun of me when I couldn't move an inch.

"Because I said so. Now move your arms for me." he demanded in a harsh, yet somewhat playful tone.

My lips formed a pout and I turned my eyes away from him. He was teasing me again and I didn't like it at all.

"I can't..." I whispered.

I could tell that he was leaning in closer to me because his voice seemed to be just a tad bit louder in my ears.

"What was that?" he said tauntingly. "Did you say my pants? What about them?" he pauses for a moment. I was just about to say something to him, but he spoke first.

"Is it the fact that I'm not wearing any?"

As soon as he finished that sentence, I felt my eyes widen in shock. Looks like I got the feeling in my eyelids back. Also in my shocked state, I felt my head turn in his direction to see if he was fibbing about having no pants on. Seems I can also move my head now.

That's wonderful news to know that I have movement from my neck and up again, but what the terrible news is, is that he had fooled me.

As soon as I turned my head, he actually did have pants on, along with that stupid cloak of his. I quickly looked up at him with my most intense glare yet. He was laughing at me, again!

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Looks like some shock was all it took to get your head moving again." he said as he hunched over in laughter. He craned his neck again to look at my face. "You naughty little mouse. You actually wanted to see me without my pants. You want to look at my-"

"Shut up!" I yelled at him. I did not want him to finish that sentence. "I did not! I just wanted to see if you were lying to me!"

"Sure. Whatever you say little mouse." he said in between laughter.

I felt my cheeks burning again. Darn it! He's gone and made me blush again!

"It's the truth! I swear!" I pleaded.

Now I know that it's not the smartest idea to yell at your kidnapper, let alone argue with them, but this guy just ignites some kind of flame within me that makes me say and want to do things that I would normally never do. One of those things I would normally never do is argue with a person. A second thing I wouldn't do is tell a person to shut up. This guy seriously drives me crazy and I've only been stuck in this place with him for two days! Most of the time I'm either knocked out or he's gone somewhere. I don't know how he does it, but he really needs to stop.

"Okay. Keep telling yourself that." he said as he started to calm down.

I just continued to glare at this jerk. I honestly think that death would have been way more painless than spending thirty days alone with this guy. Only if I had just shut my big fat mouth, I would have been dead and in a much happier state.

"Whatever." I say, turning my head away from him and looking at the wall beside me. "What did you want?"

He was silent again. Don't tell me that I made him mad because I was being kind of rude to him.

"You honestly can't move at all?" he asked seriously. I turned my head to him to see that he was now sitting on the floor beside the mattress, both his arms and legs crossed. He was staring at my body and it was making me kind of uncomfortable. So uncomfortable that my cheeks burned once more. Curse this man and his ways of making me blush!

None the less, I answered this accursed man. "No. I can not. Why do you ask?"

He continued to stare at my limp body. "You have to take a shower, remember?" he then turned his head towards my face.

"Oh y-yeah. I-I forgot. Sorry." Oh but I did remember. How could I not with the possibilities that he would have to be the one to bathe me.

"Liar."

"Excuse me?" I ask at his accusation.

"You're lying." how did he know? "I can tell because of your face. It's as red as a tomato."

Curses. Why did I always have to blush all the time?

"You've been thinking about it since you woke up. Haven't you?" he asked in a smart butt tone.

I turn my head away from him once again and face the wall. Slowly, I nod my head at him. "So what if I did think about it all morning?" I say with a bit of attitude. Another thing I would normally never do is give someone an attitude.

He was silent again. I really dislike it when he gets quiet like that. It's kind of awkward.

"So..." he suddenly says through the silence. He sounded almost... amused? "What sort of things did you think about?"

I squinted my eyes at him in an accusing way. He better not be acting dirty again.

"What are you getting at?" I ask hesitantly.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Oh nothing." he lets a small, deep chuckle slip. "I just wanted to know if any of your thoughts involved me... doing things... with you."

I gasp and my eyes widen. I knew from the moment he opened his mouth that he was going to be nasty! I swear that he is some type of perverted weirdo!

"Ah!" he muses, straightening out his posture. "So you did have some thoughts involving me doing things with you, eh?"

"No!" I yelled to him, but my word only fell on deaf ears.

He leaned in closer to me like a child would when interested in something on TV.

"So tell me your thoughts." he said excitedly. "What exactly did you picture me doing?"

"You weren't doing anything you pervert! You are so nasty!" I hollered at him. He only seemed to get even more interested and more giggly as this weird conversation went on.

"What did you see me doing?" I swear he's deaf now. He can't even hear me when I'm literally yelling in his face. "Was I uh... was I helping you into the tub?" I glare at him. I know for a fact now that he was going to get much much dirtier.

"Was I um... was I taking your nightgown off?" I frown a deep frown. I was not going to answer him no matter what!

"Hmm. Was I scrubbing you down?" he ask in a tone that made me know that he was smirking. "Were you liking the way I was cleaning you off? My hands rubbing over your entire bod-"

"Enough! Enough! Enough you perverted weirdo!" I screamed, imagining my hands and feet slamming down on the mattress in sync with my voice.

I turn to him with an angry look on my face, my cheeks burning with an intense heat. "What is your problem?! You keep being nasty and disgusting, yet you want to call me a naughty little mouse?! I should be calling you a naughty pig!" I screech at him, but he doesn't seem fazed by it one bit.

He was still leaning in close to me when he held up one finger in a know it all way. At first I thought he was going to say "According to my calculations..." and blah blah blah, but I was surprised and slightly more annoyed by his actual reply.

"I would rather prefer naughty panda or naughty raccoon if you don't mind. I feel as if I look nothing like a pig. People I know say that I remind them of a cute little panda bear or a thieving sly raccoon. Not a disgusting slimy pig." he said as he moved back to sit perfectly on his bum. He then crossed his arms over his chest and made a small "Humph." sound as he did so.

I couldn't help but feel my brow twitch, my teeth clench, and my hands turn into tiny fists. Oh well look at that. My hands work, but sadly not my arms.

"Are you... some kind... of BAKA?!" I yell at him. "I swear that you are the most rude, cold, smart butt, perverted idiot of all kidnappers in the entire world!" I shouted loudly, leaving me to only pant breathlessly as I stared at him.

That was another thing that I would never do. I would never be mean and rude towards someone. I would always feel guilty if I was rude to someone, but I never was mean so I would often feel guilty for someone who was being treated badly by someone else.

My kidnapper was silent again. This time, he was silent for what seemed to be hours. Suddenly, he spoke.

"That could really hurt someone's feelings. You know that little mouse?" I felt like face palming myself on my forehead at that comment. "That was really hurtful." he said as he stood up from his seat on the ground. He stood there staring down on me again.

"And here I am, sparing your pathetic life for thirty days when I could have easily snapped your fragile body in half the very first day I saw you at the wedding shop." Was he trying to make me feel bad for what I said, or was he trying to scare me out of my wits? Either way, he was doing a great job at making me feel both guilty and scared.

"You know what else I could do just as easily right now, little mouse? I could take you into the bathroom right now, fill up the tub, and hold your head underneath the water until you stop breathing. Would you like that?" he said in a deep and harsh voice that sounded terrifyingly creepy to my ears.

I shook my head frantically no in response. I was to scared to speak to him now. He might actually kill me this time.

"Do you want to know how to keep me from killing you twenty nine days prior to your actual death date?" he asked me menacingly. I quickly nodded my head yes, staring at him with wide eyes.

He bent down slowly until his face was next to my ear. I could feel my whole body trembling with fear, despite not being able to move most of those shaking parts of my body. I could hear him breathing. It sounded as if he was trying so hard to hold back some laughter. Did he actually think that this was funny? He's sicker than I thought!

He then took a deep breath before speaking. "Say you're sorry." he whispered before standing up right again. That was when a few chuckles started to escape from him and I couldn't help but gasp at what he said.

I looked up at him with shock and slight irritation. That was enough to make him release his laughter that filled up this tiny room.

I just let him laugh for about a moment as I stared at him with surprise. Was that all just an act? His seriousness and his threats? Saying that he would drown me in his own bathtub? That he could have easily snapped me like a twig at the bridal shop? All of that was an act?! I can not believe that he would do such a thing just to hear me say sorry! Oh my gosh. I'm literally speechless right now.

All of sudden, his deep low voice cuts through my thoughts.

"Well are you going to apologize to me or am I going to have to kill-" before he could even finish his sentence, he broke out into another laughing fit. "Ha-ha-ha-ha. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But I can't even keep a straight face with you staring at me like that!" he then pointed a finger at me while his other hand held onto his stomach. "You look like a deer caught in headlights! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

My eyes widened more if even possible and my mouth hung agape. He did not just call me a deer! I could feel my cheeks heating up again and I turned my head away from him to look at the wall again.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, but loud enough for him to hopefully hear me. I wasn't about to repeat it for him after what he had just done to me. He scared the living daylights out of me just then! And he thinks it's all funny!

"I'm sorry... he-he-he... what did you say? Ha-ha-ha." he asked me. He still wants to tease me after all of that. He is such a jerk.

After he said that, his laughter started to quiet down. "I'm just kidding. I heard you." he said.

All of a sudden, I felt arms being tucked underneath my back and the backs of my knees. I turn my head abruptly only to see his chest. I look up at him with a confused look.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" I ask hastily. When he made sure that I was secure in his arms, he started making his way for the door. "Where are you taking me?!" my voice came out kind of panicky. Seriously though. Where was this man taking me?!

He looked down at me as his sand came out of his gourd, most likely to open the door.

"I'm taking you to the bathroom. You have to take a shower, remember? Also, you might need to use the bathroom as well." the door finally opened and I was greeted with a bright light. "I'll leave you alone to do your business first, but then I'm coming back in."

My eyes widened in shock, but they quickly shut again because of the light. Soon my eyes adjusted to the light and I saw a nice clean and neat living room.

There were two black comfy looking loveseat sofas that sat on a large blood red rug. In between the two loveseats reside a medium sized rectangular mahogany table. The floor was also made of mahogany wood and it looked to be freshly polished. The walls were made of a beautiful dark gray stone material that gave the room a feel of being outside, climbing mountain tops. There was a large wooden bookshelf that was painted black. There were many different books inside, but I didn't know what type of books they were.

And he wasn't going to give me a stupid book? He wanted me to be bored. The jerk.

Anyway, there was also a stone fireplace that was attached to a chimney. On the chimney line, there rested a large black flat screen TV. There were a whole bunch of other items that were either black or a dark red, but I don't feel like explaining all of it to you. All you need to know is that my kidnapper's living room was lovely and simply amazing and very expensive looking.

"You like what you see?" he asked me suddenly, breaking my train of thought. I looked up at him with an amazed look.

"Uh huh." I said dumbly as I looked back at the room. I want a room like this. It was like one of those rich American rooms. I so want to be in this room. It was _way _better than that cramped place he kept me in.

That was when he started to walk down a dark hallway and the magnificent view of the living room what slowly slipping away from me.

"H-hey! Go back!" I pleaded subconsciously, but once again, my words fell on deaf ears.

Once my view of the wonderful room had finally disappeared, I focused my view on my kidnapper's chest. I watched as it rose and fell with each step he took. It was kind of... comforting and soothing. Soon I found myself getting a bit sleeping. I started to snuggle in closer to him, using his surprisingly comfy shoulder as my pillow. I noticed that his body tensed slightly and his grip on me grew tighter, probably due to my sudden actions. I didn't mind that he was holding me tighter, it just made me more comfortable and more sleepy.

Just as I was about to doze off, I heard the sound of a door opening and then another light flashed before my eyes. Was everything outside of that room bright?!

As my eyes adjusted to this lighting, I felt my jaw literally drop at the sight of his bathroom. The entire thing was made of black and red marble, not to mention, the thing was huge! This bathroom was bigger and fancier than any of the bathrooms at the Hyuga household!

The walls, the huge bathtub, the closet door, and the large counter were all made of black marble. The two sinks, the floor, and the surprisingly beautiful toilet were all made of red marble. On the wall above the sink was a large clean mirror that reflected the equally large shower/bathtub. There were also little racks for towels and toilet paper, but those things aren't important. What's important is that this bathroom was gorgeous! Maybe even more so than the living room.

"I see you like my bathroom as well, little mouse." my kidnapper's voice sounded again, breaking me out of my awed state. "Is your home not like this?"

I turned my head to him slowly and shook my head no. He simply chuckled a bit before carrying me over to the toilet. He placed me down gently before turning around to leave.

"Wh-where are you going?" I asked in a pleading tone. I don't know why I asked, but I did and there is nothing I can do about it now, but wait for his reply.

He turned to me with his arms crossed. "I told you that I was going to give you a couple of minutes to do your business. Or would you rather I stay and wipe your ass for you when you're done taking a-"

"Okay! Okay! Just go already!" I yelled at him in a slightly playful way, shooing him away with the only part of my arms that will move; my hands.

He simply chuckled as he walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Once he was gone, I quickly looked down at my lap.

Okay. So how am I going to do this? I'm already on the toilet so that's one thing I can check off the list. But how am I going to clean myself when I'm done? I mean, I can't move my arms so...

Meep! Why am I saying this to you people?! You shoo too! Just because I'm letting you get the privilege to hear about my life with this guy doesn't mean that I'm going to let you see how I'm going to use the toilet!

Get out! Shoo fly! You will hear how I make it out next chapter! Now leave me to my not so peaceful business!

…

You're still not gone yet! Go! Bye-Bye!

* * *

**Well, I think we should leave Hinata to her business.**

* * *

Thank Kami they're gone. Now where was I?

* * *

**He-he. Now I know I said that the chapters were going to go by the days that Hinata is stuck with "this guy", but I felt that it would have been good to end it here for now. **

**Anyway, tell me how you think I'm doing since I am now going by my own creativity at this point. Am I doing good? Am I doing bad? Just let me know please. Also, don't forget to tell me if you think I should change the rating. You can tell me through either review or pm.**

**Speaking of review, don't forget to do just that. Also follow and favor if you'd like. Thank you for your time and have a good day or good night! (\^-^/)**


	5. Crazy Bath Time

**Hey. Thank you all for the reviews. Now I just want to say that I'm pretty sure that all of you already know who the mystery kidnapper is, but if you don't well I don't blame you. If you're having doubts about who the mystery man is, again I don't blame you. I mean I am making him a bit OOC in this story, but there is a reason for it and you're most likely going to find out why in a later chapter. Also, I see that none of you want this story's rating to change to M and want to keep it at T since none of you said anything about changing it. That's fine. Anyway, let's get on with it then.**

**By the way, I'm changing the summary. Just wanted to let you all know. **

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto. This plot doesn't belong to me, but to FaintFalconHunter xxX**

* * *

Yay! I did it! I somehow managed to use the bathroom just fine! I'm so happy right now for my accomplishment! So happy that I could just clap my hands. To bad I can't though. Care to know why I can't clap my hands? Please don't laugh when I tell you. It's embarrassing!

I'm not going to tell you how I managed to use the bathroom just fine, but I will tell you my after position. Like I said, please don't laugh.

Somehow during my little "**exercise**", I managed to fall on the floor, next to the toilet. I fell onto my right side and my whole arm was caught beneath me. My left arm was draped over my waist. My right leg was practically wrapped around the bottom of the toilet, and my left leg was caught at the top of the toilet, next to the little doohickey that flushes it. I was not comfortable at all!

Just then, I heard the bathroom door open. I knew it was him and I did not want to let him see me like this. Especially if my nightgown was now crinkled up to my stomach. He was going to see my underwear!

On instinct, I felt my entire body flinch and that was just what I needed. When I flinched, somehow my foot pushed down on the little doohickey that flushed the toilet. Unfortunately, when my foot pushed down on the little nob, my foot fell in the toilet!

"EEEEKK!" is what I screamed when I felt the water swirling around my foot. I want to move my foot now! This is nasty! So so nasty! Why me?!

I seriously felt like crying right about now. That was when I heard his footsteps coming closer to me. I craned my head to look at the door that was above my head. May I remind you that I am on the floor, so now the door is above my head.

When I looked up, I saw his feet right in front of my face. My eyes widened and I let out yet another "EEEEKK!". Just then, I heard the sound of him laughing. I don't blame him for laughing at me though. If any of my other friends saw me in this predicament, they would have surely chuckled as well, but then rush to help me out in the end.

"Guess you really do need a bath now." he said in between his deep chuckles. I only scoffed at him and turned my gaze back to what was in front of me; the bathtub.

"Just help me out of h-here please!" I nearly yelled to him as I felt my cheeks burn out of embarrassment.

"Hn." was all I heard from him, just before I felt his hands pull me away from the toilet by my shoulders.

Once my foot was out of the toilet and on the floor, he lied me down gently on the floor. I looked at him in confusion. Why would he just drop me on the floor? What was he doing?

Without even turning my way, he spoke. "Don't get your yellow panties in a twist, little mouse." I gasped and my face burned even worse than before at his remark. I can't believe that he was actually looking at my underwear. This is so embarrassing! "I'm only filling up the tub and then I'll put you in. Okay?"

I stayed silent when I felt my face heated up even more, if possible, at his remark. I almost forgot that he was going to be bathing me. I don't understand how I could have though. I mean, I am in his bathroom, aren't I?

All I did now was watch my kidnapper prepare my bath. For a brief moment, while watching him, I felt as if I were back in my real home. The way that he was arranging the water reminded me of the way that the house maids would prepare my bath for me at home. The herbal items that they would put into the water to make it a refreshing and surprisingly minty smelling green color, were the same items that he was putting into the bath. When I asked my family maid what those things were supposed to do one time, she had told me that these were essentials that one puts into the water so that it can help heal your body. That fact amazed me and now I finally know why it is that I always feel less sore when I come out of the bathtub.

All of a sudden, I feel the skirt of my nightgown start to lift up just above my navel. I gasp and quickly look down my body only to find that my kidnapper's sand was the one responsible for the rising of my nightgown. I feel my cheeks burn intensely when my nightgown is just about to pass over my... um... well... as Hanabi had put it... 'knockers'.

"S-stop!" I gasp out in a panicky tone. Surprisingly, the sand stops moving my nightgown up any further than it already has.

"What is it?" I hear him say in an irritated tone. I knew that he was going to get mad at me for doing this, but I just can't help it! As my friends like to call me... I'm a... prude?

When I look up at him with widened eyes, I see that he has his arms crossed as usual, but there was something about his posture that screamed irritation. I gulped in slight fear and I turned my eyes away from him.

"J-just s-stop..." I whisper, but loud enough for him to hopefully hear me.

He was silent then and I began to worry even more than I already was. Did I make him more than just irritated? Was he aggravated with me?

Just then, I felt his sand wrap around my upper arms, just below my shoulders. My eyes widen again and I snap my head up to look at him. What in the world does this man think he is doing?!

"No." was his simple reply as I felt my arms get forcibly raised up above my head. I then felt his sand go behind my back and raise me off of the floor.

I gasp loudly in shock. I can't believe that he is about to take me out of my comfort zone! Well actually I can, but still! I would like to keep what little clothes that I have on, on me please! That was when I saw my nightgown go over my head in one swift movement.

"Meep!" I yelped as I saw my nightgown get tossed right onto the floor. You know, I think that he might be enjoying this, seeing as I am now in nothing but my matching underwear set. He is a pervert after all.

…...Oh no. He's a pervert... and this pervert is going to see me in all my glory. EEEEEKK! I am screwed! I am in danger! Someone help me!

"Are you going to complain anymore?" his voice breaks through my panicking thoughts.

"Um..." I just might complain more if you continue strip me of my privacy any further! Or not... perhaps just an eek here and a meep there, but other than that, no.

"Can I finish this in silence?" he asked in a monotonous voice.

"Uh..." Well of course you imbecile! I'm too embarrassed to say even a word now! Not to mention, I can't even move!

"Good." he said and then walked behind me. I instantly felt his knuckles rubbing against my back and I automatically knew what he was doing. Wah! I want to crawl in a deep bit right now! Or at least regain movement in my muscles again. That would be nice.

"You know," he starts, once again breaking me from my thoughts. This time, his voice comes out in not a monotonous tone, but in that cocky, taunting tone of his. Great. Here comes the teasing. What's he going to say this time? "I never would have guessed you to be one of those girls who buy a matching lacy set of undergarments." he said with a ghost of a chuckle appearing in his voice. Just then, I hear the snap of my bra being undone and my first instinct is to cover my chest and close my eyes tightly. Sadly, I cannot shield myself, but at least I can shut my eyes.

I then feel the one thing that was covering my newly exposed chest being lifted above my head and off of my arms. My first thought was that he had just tossed it aside like he did with my nightgown, but then when I slowly opened my eyes again, I gasped as I saw the garment hanging loosely from his index finger.

"Naughty little mouse. Buying such a cute set too. Not to mention, your boobs are way bigger than I thought they were." he teased and when he started to laugh, my cheeks burned and my eyes shut as tightly as they possibly could. How humiliating is that?! I really cannot stand this man.

Also, who does he think he's calling naughty?! If anyone here is naughty, it's him! I'm not the one that's talking about the size of someone's chest! He's the naughty little pig... or panda... or raccoon... or whatever it was that he said he wanted to be called!

Suddenly, I felt myself being lied down on my back and my rear end being lifted into the air. No no no no NO! Can I please be inserted into a pit of despair? Please oh please!

* * *

At the moment, my kidnapper had left me alone yet again, and I am now sitting in the minty water of the bath that he had made for me. The only good thing about being in this water right now was that not only did it kind of relax my muscles, but it also somehow shielded any eyes from any body part of mine that was lower than my shoulders. Thank Kami for that, right? He-he... yeah.

Oh! And yet another good thing to come out of this is that my kidnapper hasn't even touched me yet! Well... aside from the fact that he had to lift me up and put me in the water himself, he didn't touch me at all! But I know at some point he will have to, unless he plans to keep me soaking in my own filth. That's just down right gross and cruel, but I wouldn't expect anything less from a jerk like him.

But you know, I actually kind of don't mind being left alone to soak in this water. As I said before, it was relaxing my muscles and it felt so good not to be so tense for once. If I could, I would have sunk down into the warm water until it reached up to my nose. But since I can't do that, I at least settle for a small smile that tugged at the corners of my lips.

"Ahhh..." I sigh contently to myself as I let my eyes close gently. Right now, I can honestly say that I am at peace... despite being inside of a crazed kidnapping killer's home.

I slowly opened one eye in frustration and frowned. "Ruining the moment." I scolded myself before closing my eye again and letting out a long sigh.

.

.

.

…

**!BAM!**

All of a sudden, the door to the bathroom slams open, echoing out a loud bang throughout the entire bathroom. I felt my body flinch at the sudden sound and my eyes shot wide open to see what all the commotion was about. When I turned my attention to what I could see of the door, I gasped in fear at what took hold of my sight.

The door had literally been punched open and was now barely hanging on its hinges! Hanging through the broken doorway was a mass amount of sand that took the form of a large fist.

Suddenly, the sand hand starts to back out of the doorway with such a quick speed, scaring me even more. When the sand hand was completely out of my view, a new being comes into my sight; him. But something was off about him this time. He didn't seem like the cocky playful jerk that he usually came off as. He actually seemed really angry! And I don't mean that joking kind of angry that everyone I know pulls around me. I mean that type of angry that Sakura gets when Sai-kun calls her ugly. Or the kind of angry that Ino got the time Lee-kun accidentally fell into the woman's side of the bathhouse. Or even the kind of angry that Tenten got the time someone said that she had poor chakra control. I now have to live with the image of Tenten's brutal beat down on her own cousin. I feel terrible for him. He was so sweet to me, you know.

I mentally shake my head right now. I cannot believe that I just got off track when something seriously dangerous might go down! Stupid me!

Anyway, as I was saying before, my kidnapper is very very angry about something. I don't know what it is, but I hope that I am not the cause of his anger.

My kidnapper was just standing in the broken doorway right now, his hands balled up into fist, his body stiff, and some remnants of sand from the sand hand floating ominously around his head. His head may have been turned in my direction, but I honestly cannot tell if it is actually me that he is staring at.

The more time that he just stood there in the doorway dangerously, caused all the more fear to consume my every being. He was really starting to scare me again, just like that time at the wedding shop. Remember? When he was just staring at me from across the street and then came close to the window and then moved... Oh well you should know!

Now I know that I probably shouldn't say a word to him at the moment, but I just had to know...

"W-what's w-wrong...?" I asked hesitantly, my voice shaking a tad.

In an instant, I immediately regretted saying anything at all to this lunatic!

Just as the words left my lips, the masked man stomped over to me and stood next to the tub. I stared at him with wide eyes as he loomed over me with a terrifying aura. Before I could say anything else, he roughly places his hand on top of my head and pushes me down under the water. When he did that, I stupidly opened my mouth to gasp, but instead, water started to fill my lungs and I couldn't breathe at all! Also to add onto the torture, when I was forced under the water, my already useless legs, that still feel pain by the way, were crushed against the edge of the tub and may I say that it hurt like a punch to the gut from Sakura!

Since my body was still useless, I couldn't even do anything to try and protect myself from this man. All I could do now was swash my hands around in the water and hope that I come up for air. And as if Kami heard my plea, I felt the man tug at my hair and yank my head up roughly above the water.

As soon as my head was above water, I immediately started to cough up water while trying to catch my breath. What was this man's deal anyway?! I know that he wants to kill me, but he said that he would at least give me thirty days to live before I die!

Just before I can take a deep breath in, he forces my head under the water again and I could feel the water splashing about on the surface. This time, I tried to hold my breath for as long as I could, but this time, he brought down his other hand that was not holding onto my head, and slammed it down onto my stomach, hard! In response to his action, both my eyes and mouth shoot open and I once again invite water into my lungs.

This time, not only did my hands swish about beneath the water, but I could also feel my feet start to kick as well. This must mean I'm getting movement in my body again! Great timing too, because if I regain all of my movement, then I can probably and hopefully get away from this psycho!

Once again, he pulls my head up from the water and I start to cough. When I finally stop coughing, I take the chance to look at him, despite his hand roughly pulling at my hair. Now I know that it seems pointless to look at him when I can't even see his face, but over the years I have developed the ability to tell what someone is feeling by their posture.

Right now, it's obviously clear that something has ticked him off, but there's something else too. Judging by the way that his body is shaking and how he's slightly hesitant in his actions, he's feeling something else other than just rage. I'm not sure what it is yet, but I bet I can figure it out.

Just then, he quickly pushes me under the water with more force than the other two times. This time I didn't even get the chance to take in air so that I don't choke on the water, but apparently he did not care. Just like before, whether or not he thinks that I'm holding my breath, he brings his free palm down to slam down on my stomach. Only this time, it wasn't my stomach that he had hit; it was my chest, just above my 'knockers'.

When he hit me on the chest, I felt my entire body shudder in pain. I gasped out in pain, but that didn't help for I, for the third time, took in water into my lungs. Seriously, why was this happening to me?! What did I do to deserve such agony?!

All of a sudden, my body felt lighter somehow. I'm not sure how to explain it, but it felt as if whatever weight that was weighing down on my body, making sure that I couldn't move even an inch, has just been lifted off in that instant. I felt one of my legs kick up above the surface while the other tried to push me up above the water using the edge of the tub. Meanwhile, my hands were now above my head, one trying to get my kidnapper's hand untangled from my hair, the other pulling on his arm to get him off.

These were all things that I wanted my body to do from the very first time that he had pushed me under water. I felt ecstatic right now because I got to move on my own again, but at the same time, I was still shaking in fear because this guy was trying to drown me in his bathtub.

With one final push on his hand and wrist, my kidnapper let go of my hair and I slapped his hand away. When I was sure his hand was no longer hovering over my head, I used my leg that was still beneath the water to push me up over the surface of the tub.

Once I was above water, I leaned over the side of the tub and started to breath heavily from what just occurred. For a minute there, I was sure I was going to die from the lack of oxygen. I'm still not sure how I managed to do all that when I could barely breathe.

When my breathing started to go back to normal, I lifted my head up to only have my breath hitch my throat when I saw the insane man standing before me. And may I say, that if I had the perverted mind of my friend Ino, I would have to say that, from a certain angle, it looked as if I were giving this man a... well... blow-job? Is... is that it? A blow-job right? Or was it something else? Ah whatever! Just know that that is what Ino would most likely say if she saw me right now.

"Meep!" is what came out as my breath hitched. Why did he have to be standing so close to me? Please tell me that he isn't planning on trying to drown me again! I would rather someone drown me in my sorrow rather than actual water or any other liquid!

Despite my little noise, he stayed silent. He even went so far as to cross his arms and go into his signature pose. All he did was stare at me for the third time. The third stupid time! Does he not know how creepy he is when he does that?! Not to mention that he is even scarier now because of what he just did to me. And this only day two! TWO!

"You can move?" he suddenly asked, his voice hoarse and and slightly harsh.

I could only nod in response to him, for I couldn't find any words to say to him. I was too scared at the moment. Now I know that it's only been two days and I really don't even know who this guy is, but I have to be perfectly honest with you guys; I actually miss the sweet and kind one that was helping me on my first day in this place. I even miss the perverted one too! I don't like this scary one! This personality is way to serious for me.

"Good." he said and then turned around abruptly to make his leave. He started making his way towards the broken doorway, but then stopped an turned to face what I'm guessing to be the closet door. He opened up the door and started to gather things in his arms. It was only mere seconds before he shut the door and made his way back over to me.

In his arms, he held two different colored bottles that were most likely the shampoo and conditioner, a small back washcloth, one big red towel and one big black one, and finally small light purple bar of soap. I know I probably shouldn't be thinking this after something so ferocious just happened, but _finally _he has something other than red and black in his lovely home!

Next thing I know, I get both bottles thrown in my face, but I still managed to catch them. I placed both bottles in my arms and I look up at his masked face with a small, weak glare. I didn't want to make him attack me again, but I was still hoping that he would become playful again. I at least feel safer around that persona.

Once I look up at him, he throws the bar of soap at me. This time I'm prepared and ready for it, so I managed to catch it with my free hand. I continue to stare at him, waiting for him to throw another thing at me, but he doesn't. Instead, he turns around and walks towards the sink and places the towels on the counter. He then turns to me again, holding only the washcloth. I expected him to throw the washcloth in my face, just like he did with the soap and the bottles, but instead he surprised me when he got up close and personal with me again.

I craned my head up instead of shifting my whole body just so I could look at his shielded face. What? I don't want him seeing my chest more than he already has! Anyway, he was looking down on me as I looked up at him. We stay like this for a while and I hate to say this, but I can already feel that my skin is starting to show signs that I have been in the water for too long. The skin on my fingertips felt all wrinkly and weird. For once in my life, I can truly say that I am uncomfortable in my own skin.

That was when he broke me out of my wrinkly thoughts in the most heart stopping way. While lost in my thoughts, I failed to notice that he had stepped back just a tad and had bended down so that my nose and the nose of his Shukaku mask were almost touching.

My eyes grew wide and I quickly scurried away from him until my back hit the wall that the tub was connected to. When I did so, however, I let go of the soap and the shampoo and conditioner bottles, and now the soap had sunk to the bottom and the two bottles were floating on the surface.

Just then, I hear him cough and I jerk my head in his direction. I see that he was still bent over and that he was still staring at me. Only something was off. What is it that is off? His stance hasn't changed, so what could it be that is different. I scrutinize my look a bit when I hear him cough again. That was when it hit me like a slap to the face.

On instinct, I quickly look down and I move my arms to cover my bare chest. When I see that they are now hidden behind my arms, I gasp and look up at him, only to see him standing straight again in his signature pose. This time, I do glare at him with the best glare that I've got, despite the fact that he might try to kill me again if I do. But I don't care now. He looked at my breast without my permission! That is just not right! It's just down right rude!

EEP! I just said b-breast! Oh father is going to be mad when hears about this! Wah!

All of a sudden, I feel something land on top of my head. I instantly flinch from the contact, but then relax when I realized that it was not his hand that rested on top of my head. Hesitantly, I reached my hand up to take whatever it was that he threw on me. When I took what was on my head off, I found out that it was just the black washcloth that he was holding earlier.

While I was staring at the cloth in my hand, I started to hear footsteps that were getting further away from me. I looked up just in time to see the retreating figure of my kidnapper's body.

"Wash up and then meet me in the living room. I'll give you some of my clothes then." he commanded with a less harsh tone. After that was said, he walked out of the bathroom.

Just as I was about to do as I was told, I remembered something.

"The door went bye-bye..." I mumbled and then turned my head towards the door frame with a saddened look. Right as I look at the doorway, he's standing there once again and my first actions are meeping and covering my bareness.

"I was just coming back to tell you that I was going to make a door for you out of my sand. That is, if you want me t-"

"Yes!" I nearly yell, interrupting him, which was pretty rude of me. I look down in shame and then back up at him. "I-I'm sorry. Yes I-I would like t-that please." I say politely.

He only nods in response and then leaves the bathroom once again. This time, after he leaves, his sand starts to form a wall in the middle of the doorway, making a makeshift door.

I sigh. Now I know that I shouldn't be polite and acting like that to someone who just tried to kill me a while ago, but it's in my nature to be nice. Also, a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do to survive. And if that means being nice to the man that tried to murder me, then so be it. I don't want to make him mad again now, do I?

* * *

I had just finished washing up and now I was drying off my body and hair with the towels that he had provided for me. And yes, I made sure to wash my toileted foot thoroughly. I also remembered to drain the tub and put everything back where I had seen him take them from.

Once I felt that I was all dried off and my hair had been put up in the red towel he gave me, I wrapped the black towel about my torso and I started walking towards the sand wall. Now I will admit that I am a little wobbly, but that is to be expected right? I mean, I did end up losing mobility for a while.

Anyway, I was now standing in front of the makeshift door, staring at it for a moment.

"How am I supposed to get out?" I voice, raising one hand to my chin in a questioning manner. "Do I just... open it?"

I slowly placed my hand on the sand wall. Nothing happened. That was a good sign right?

Wrong.

As soon as I started to push on the sand wall, feeling as if it were safe to, I barely managed to dodge a sharp spear made out of sand that shot out towards my head! At the moment, I had my back pressed tightly to the wall that was next to the door frame and I was just staring at the spear that just stayed hanging where it would have stabbed me. My eyes were wide and I was breathing rapidly, almost hyperventilating even. What the heck was that all about?!

After about a minute of waiting and panicking, the spear slowly started to retract back into the sand wall. I waited a couple of seconds after the spear had completely disappeared to take my back off of the wall. I hesitantly made my way to stand in front of the wall again.

"I'll have to try a different approach I guess." I mused to myself. I then sigh deeply and laugh nervously. "An approach that won't get me killed."

Right after I said that, an idea pooped into my mind. Since I couldn't pound on the sand wall, let alone push it open, I opt to bang on the wall I had my back pressed to instead. I started banging really hard, hoping that he would be able to hear it. And if he couldn't hear that, then hopefully he could hear me shouting for him.

"Hey! Hello!?" I shouted while using one hand to pound on the wall. My other hand was holding up the towel around my body so that it didn't fall to the floor. "Can you hear me?! I'm ready to come out no-" I was suddenly interrupted when I heard the sound of sand falling.

I turned my head in the direction of the sand wall and I was seriously, for some strange reason, overjoyed. I had a huge grin on my face and I could feel my cheeks burning lightly. When I saw that the sand wall was going down, I stupidly closed my eyes and waited a couple of minutes for the sand wall to finally disappear. When I took a step through the doorway and realized that that wall was gone, still with my eyes closed, I blindly ran out of the bathroom only to stop short when I bumped into something hard, yet comforting.

When I opened my eyes, I was face to face with a chest. A masculine chest. His masculine chest. Oh no.

My eyes slowly widened at this realization and I slowly raised my head to look up at the taller male. He was staring down on me and I was starting to get a bit nervous. We stayed like this for awhile, neither of us moving a muscle. It was kind of awkward, especially for me. I'm not so sure about him, but I definitely know that it was awkward for me.

While we were staring at each other, I was shocked and happily surprised when I finally saw what I've been wanting to see from the first day I've been here. I finally saw his eyes. And may I say that despite his actions, he has a pair of the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen! They were green. The same kind of green that my wedding card was. They were beautiful. Lovely even! I can honestly say that I could stare into his eyes for a very long time if he'd let me.

All of a sudden, I felt his hands place themselves neatly on my hips. I gasped and looked down at his hands and then back up at his face. My face burned brightly as I felt him lift me off the ground and over his shoulder. At first I was too shocked to do anything as he started to walk away from the bathroom, but once my brain caught up with what was happening, I started to kick my feet and yell at him.

"P-put me down r-right this i-instant!"

"Not yet." he replied simply, not even seeming to mind that I was struggling a bit.

I soon found out that he was carrying me into the living room. A moment after we entered the room, he placed me down gently and walked over to a couch. I watched him curiously as he picked up something and then walked back over to me. He stood in front of me and then held out something in his hands.

"Here." he said quietly. I looked down at the items in his hands and I felt myself blush almost immediately. It was in fact some of his clothes. "Take it."

I was hesitant at first, but then I cautiously took the clothes from his hands. When I held them in my arms, he walked pass me and I took the initiative to follow him. We walked over to a mahogany door and my first guess was that it was the room that he was keeping me in. We stopped in front of the door before opening it. Once he opened it, he motioned for me to walk inside. I did.

Once I entered the room, my mood turned all gloomy. I don't like this room. It made me feel all dull and sad. It was pathetic. As I stood there in the upsetting room, I felt tiny grains of sand slithering past my ankles. I turned around and saw him staring at something in this dark room. I turned my attention to what he was looking at and the thing that caught my eye was the light blue table lamp. At first, I was wonder why he was just staring at the lamp, but then I saw his sand heading towards it. What was he planning to do?

"I thought that since it was dark out, you would like some light while you changed." he said quietly as his sand turned on the lamp. Once the lamp was turned on, it retracted back into the gourd on his back.

"T-thank you." I responded. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? Actually, he was kind of acting shy as well if you looked real close. But seriously, why was he being nice?!

"I'll leave you to get dressed." he stated as he started to close the door behind him, ready to leave me in the newly lit room. "I'll be bringing you your meal in ten minutes." and with that, he closed the door and I was left alone with only my thoughts as company.

Before I even think about anything though, I need to get out of these wet towels before I catch a cold. I doubt he's going to want to take care of me then.

I walk over to the pink mattress and I place the clothes down on it. After that I strip free of the towels and I realize that both my body and hair are completely dry. Although, I do need to brush my hair before it gets all knotted and tangled. Hopefully he can provide me with a brush.

Once the towels were dropped to the floor, I decided to look at the clothes that he had given me. He had given me a dark blueish gray t-shirt, a pair of black sweatpants, and... oh my. Are these... his... his... his boxers!? Oh my! I think they are! EEP! Huh? Wait a second. Where's my bra?

EEEEEKKK!

He actually expects me to walk around without a bra?! I can't do that! I would be to exposed to him! I'm going to be humiliated if that happens. Sigh. Oh well. It doesn't matter right now anyway. I better get dressed before he comes in here and sees me in the nude.

With a newly flushed face, I tentatively put on his boxers and then I put on the sweatpants. After that, I put on the t-shirt that almost looked like a short dress on me. When I was done, I picked up the towels that were at my feet. I started to look around the room and then to the towels in my arms.

"Where can I put these?" I ask aloud. After a few more seconds of looking at the towels, I shrug my shoulders and place them down at the side of the mattress. "I'll ask him when he comes back."

With my mind made up, I started to look around the room again. What should I do until he gets back? There's nothing in the room to occupy my time. I then turn my head to the window when some light caught my eye. The moon!

I feel a smile tug at my lips as I make my way over to the barred window. I peek through the bars and I see it. The magnificent white orb floating high in the sky. It was so beautiful. I just love to stare at it.

It was about five minutes later and I still hadn't seen him. It was a couple minutes past the amount that he said he would come back in, but then again, I shouldn't take his words to literal. Well, even if he doesn't come back, I still have the moon to keep me a bit of company.

All of a sudden, I feel something get placed on my shoulder.

"Meep!" I squeal and flinch away from whatever touched me. When I press my back against the wall, I calm down just a tad at the sight of my kidnapper. I sigh.

"Sorry." he utters and I raise a brow at him. He's... sorry?

"Um... it's o-okay."

He's silent. "Here." he says and then holds out the tray of food that, may I say, both looks and smells delicious. "It's rice, carrots, chicken, and I brought you some juice."

I felt my cheeks burn lightly when I looked at the tray. Before I took it from him, I looked at him. He wasn't looking at me. Instead, he had his head turned to the side and was looking at something intriguing that was on the ground, while his arms were outstretched, holding the tray towards me. Was he embarrassed? He's acting somewhat like me right now. He's really weird and I think that I've already decided on the name that I want to give him today.

"Thank you." I say as I take the tray from him. As soon as I did, his hands immediately went to his sides in a nervous bit. It was the same thing that I would do if I was being timid about something.

We stand there for a few minutes, which I just now noticed was something that we've been doing a lot today. This time, however, I was the first one to make a move. When I noted that he wasn't going to do anything, I walked past him with caution. I managed to make it to the mattress and I sat down on it. I placed the tray of food down on my lap and picked up the chopsticks that were placed neatly next to the food, after I put the glass of juice on the floor beside me. Just as I was about to dig into my meal, I hear him speak.

"Do you want a table to put that on?" I look up at him with a raised brow. He was looking at me when he asked, but as soon as I looked at him, he turned his head towards the door. What's his deal? I like the sweetness, but still, it's kind of weird and creepy. Especially after what happened earlier.

"Yes please." I answer with a shy smile. If he's going to be nice, then so will I. "I would like that, thank you."

"Hm." he hums with a nod of his head. He quickly leaves the room only to return within a few minutes, holding a small TV dinner table. That would do nicely.

He places the table in front of me and then takes my tray of food and my glass of juice. I just stare at him as he fixes the table so that it is placed just right and then sets my meal down gently on the table.

"Thank you." I mutter as my cheeks burn a little. I was about to chow down, until I remembered what I wanted to ask him earlier. "Oh! And what do you want me to do with those?" I ask, pointing to the towels at the side of the mattress.

"I'll take care of those. You just eat." he says and then grabs the towels. He still wasn't looking at me though. Once he grabbed the towels, he left the room, but not after saying that he would be back in a bit to collect the tray and glass.

* * *

I finished eating my meal awhile ago and my kidnapper hasn't come back yet. I don't know if I should take that as a good thing or a bad thing. I mean, the last time he left me alone for awhile, when he came back, he tried to kill me. I don't know if he's going to try and do that again, but I hope that he doesn't.

Just then, I hear the door open and then close. I look up and I see him making his way towards me. He doesn't say a word as he grabs the tray and cup with his hands while his sand takes the table. I'm still amazed by what his sand can do.

When I notice that he was starting to make his leave, I stop him.

"W-wait!" I say, almost shouting as I reached out to him. He stopped.

"Hm?"

"I'm r-ready." I say and then he turns to me in an almost confused manner.

"Ready for what?" he asked. Was he serious?

I bring my hand back to lap and tilt my head a little. "I'm ready to g-guess now."

"Oh." he muses. He turns his whole body to face me and just stares me down. Finally I get him to look at me! "Go ahead."

I was silent as I looked over what could possibly happen, inside of my head. I know that there is a high chance that I could be wrong. There's also the chance that he could get angry with me when I say this, but I just can't keep this to myself anymore. I have to let him know that I think he's...

"Baipora." I say rather bluntly, which was so unlike me.

"Baipora?" he repeats in a tone that was much expected; shock.

I nod and gulp at the same time. I can feel beads of nervous sweat dripping down the side of my face.

"You think... that I'm..." he starts, his voice getting a bit harsher as he speaks. Oh here it comes. "Bipolar?!"

Oh! It sounds so bad hearing it come from him! I've never ever called anyone a name out loud before. I don't know how the others can do it. It feels so disgusting to me.

"Uh... well..." I couldn't say anything else after that. One, I was scared that he might attack me, and two, I felt strangely guilty.

"You know what." he literally growled. I flinched at the malice in his voice. Oh I did it now. I have just dug my own grave. "You have just lost the rest of this weeks guesses."

My eyes widen greatly. "What!?" I shouted as I stood up abruptly, my fist balled up at my sides. That's not fair!

"You heard me." he hissed.

"B-but that's five days less that I have to live!" I argue. Again, this was not fair! I was just being honest!

"You should have thought about that before you called me bipolar!" he argued back, and with that said, or should I say shouted, he stomped out of the room angrily and slammed the door shut.

I sighed and I sat back down on the mattress. This just stressed me out again. I just lost a whole week to live. Now I only have three weeks left to stay alive. As Shikamaru-kun would say, this is such a drag.

I need to sleep now. I'm too tired to deal with much stress. I walk over to the lamp on the other side of the room and turn it off. When it was off, I walked back over to the mattress and lied down on it. I let out a yawn and shut my eyes. Goodnight and see you next time.

* * *

**Hey. Sorry that it took me forever to update, but here it is. I don't have much to say except that this is the longest chapter that I've written yet. And also, please review, follow, and/or fave. Thank you for your time and good night! :D**


End file.
